La vieja integrante de Genesis
by Gana Hibiki
Summary: que abria pasado si en la historia de inazuma eleven integramos a una chcia en el equipo Genesis?  HIROTOx imagina ke eres tu


OHAYOOOOOOOOOOO!...bueno hace un rato tenia pensado hacer un fic de inazuma eleven…y… aki esta: es sobre ke como otros fics ke e leído aki nosotras podemos ser una chika la cual tendrá un romance con un chiko de inazuma eleven…y yo escogi a mi Hiroto (grand) para acerlo…..espero ke no piensen ke es muy cliché ya ke ay algunos fics de este tipo…..a cierto este fic ba a empesar desde el episodio ** donde pierde Genesis….

-Y ESTO ES EL FINAL DEL PARTIDO!...-dijo Kakuma (el narrador) cuando gracias al tiro la tierra de Endo, Fubuki y Goenji lograron ganar 4-3 contra Genesis…..-AL FIN AL FIN AN DERROTADO AL INSTITUTO ELIEN….

-siiiiii!...-gritaron al celebrar todos al centro de la cancha, mientras que en el equipo Genesis todos estaban destrozados sin saber que escondida se encontraba una chica sorprendida por el resultado…..

-asique este es tu futbol Endo….-susurro Hiroto mirando como estaban felices por su victoria…luego se acerco a Endo y dijo….-los amigos deben tener algo bueno….

-si…Hiroto me alegra que lo entiendas…-dijo esterchando su mano con el….

-eso es lo que querías decirme no es asi hermana?...-le pregunto mirando a la entrenadora Hitomiko y ella asintió sonrriendole…..

-Hiroto…-dijo su padre adoptivo….-lamento haberles causado tanto dolor….Hitomiko….-dijo viendo a su hija…..-estaba controlado por el meteorito ELIEN…gracias a ti, no, gracias a tu equipo entendí que el proyecto Génesis fue un error…

-no digas tonterías…-dijo una enojada Ulvida…..levantandose del suelo en donde ase poco se encontraba derramando lagrimas…..-despues de todos los esfuerzos que isimos para lograr ser el mejor equipo, como se atreve a negar nuestra existencia!...-dijo ya a estallar pateando el balón hacia el Sr. Kira…pero antes apareció la chica de antes pateando el balón antes de que llegara a el Sr. Kira pateándolo lejos…

-que querías lograr Ulvida herir a nuestro padre?...-pregunto una chica con una sonrisa algo burlona, de cabello largo atado a una cola de caballo con un flequillo rebelde sobrando, piel clara y ojos grises casi plateados (porsiacaso en mi perfil ay una imagen si la kieren ver)

-E….Elesis (no sabia si ponerle un nombre para asi no tener ke poner a cada rato tu nombre…tu nombre….tu nombre…..solo piensen ke ella es ustedes….y sigamos con el fic)…-no te metas en lo que no te importa!, ase mucho tu dejaste de ser miembro de este equipo!...-dijo mirándola enojada mientras ella/tu solo le miraba con una sonrisa…..aunke en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba enfadada…

-q…quien es ella?...-pregunto Endo a el Sr. Kira pero este solo miraba a Hiroto….

-es….una vieja amiga…-dijo en un susurro y viéndola con una sonrisa mientras Endo tenia una cara de ``no entendi´´ y Hitomiko lo miraba sonriendo….

-no es necesario que te desaoges con nuestro padre solo por la derrota…..o tu crees que si Ulvida?...-le preguntoe ya seria….

-porque detuviste mi tiro…que iva hacia ese hombre que a negado nuestra existencia?...lo hemos seguido durante todo este tiempo…nos arriesgamos a todo lo que teníamos por luchar por el!...para asernos mas fuertes como el quería….y ahora dice que no era mas que un error?...¿como se puede perdonar algo asi eh?...-dijo ahora mas calmada….

-tienes razón Ulvida….-dijo de repente Hiroto…lo que dices puede ser correcto….-dijo acercándose a donde estaba Elesis…

-Hiroto como pu…..-no pudo terminar ya que la interrumpió…

-dejame continuar….se como te sientes Ulvida….pero…pero, pero aun asi, este hombre….sigue siendo mi padre y yo lo quiero!...-dijo con una mirada decidida sorprendiendo a el Sr. Kira…..-por supuesto que se que no eres mi verdadero padre…..y aunque solo me vea como la sombra de su verdadero hijo….incluso entonces, no me importaría…..incluso si niega mi existencia…incluso si no encuentra ningún uso para nosotros ahora…..usted es el único padre que tengo!...

-Hiroto….no savia que pensaras de mi en esa forma…me equivoque no tengo ningún derecho a que me llames padre….-dijo tomando el balón que avia quedado cerca y lanzándoselo a Ulvida ….-ahora dispara Ulvida…..no espero que me perdones después de lo que ise….-dijo poniéndose frente a ella un poco mas lejos…cuando Ulvida estaba a punto de patear el valon hacia el Sr. Kira de sus ojos empesaron a salir unas cuantas lagrimas y se arrodillo en el suelo…..

-no puedo…..por supuesto que no puedo…..porque…..después de todo yo también lo quiero como a un padre!...-dijo Ulvida soltando lagrimas en el suelo mientras que el resto del equipo Genesis hacia lo mismo para sorpresa del Sr. Kira…

-estoy tan avergonsado…-dijo el Sr. Kira arrodillándose en el suelo….-¿Cómo eh podido utilizar como herramientas a los niños que me quieren como a un padre?...

-porfavor diganos Sr. Kira porque empeso con el projecto génesis?...-pregunto el detective (del cual se me olvido el nombre)…luego de que el Sr. Kira explico sus razones que fueron la muerte de su pequeño hijo Hiroto…..y como descubrió el meteorito…el lugar empezó a desplomarse y de una de las salidas que no estaban tapadas por las rocas salió la carabana relámpago conducida por Furukabu…..todos se subieron a la carabana exepto…

-papa!...-dijo Hiroto corriendo hacia el Sr. Kira seguido por Elesis Endo y Hitomiko , y el estaba todavía arrodillado como si no pasara nada a su alrededor…-tenemos que irnos….-dijo Hiroto dándole su mano para que la tomara pero el seguía sin moverse….

-me quedare aki para cuidar hasta el ultimo momento el meteorito Elien…..-dijo el Sr. Kira….

-…..no sea tonto!…..no ve que tan infelices serán Hiroto y los demás si usted se keda aki?...que no lo entiende ellos todavía los necesitan!…..-dijo Endo mirándolo algo enojado…..raro en el portero…..

-vamos papa…..-dijo Hiroto agachándose a su altura….

-despues de todo lo que e echo…estarías dispuesto a perdonarme?...-pregunto poniendo su mano en el hombro de Hiroto mientras este asentía y derramaba unas pequeñas lagrimas que al verlas La chica se sintio muy triste….no quiso seguir viéndolo asi y se fuiste…..

Luego de un rato ya todos dentro de la carabana que ya havia partido…..

-donde esta Elesis….-pregunto un preocupado Hiroto a lo que todos la buscaban con la vista en el auto…..-no esta aki…

-abla de la chica de cola de caballo?...dijo que los veria afuera….-cuando dijo eso se le paso algo por la mente…``como saldría?´´…

-tenemos que regresar!...-dijo alterado Hiroto mientras Endo trataba de detenerlo para que no saliera del autobús ke estaba en marcha…

-AHH!...-gritaron casi todos ya ke el auto se movia mucho…..

-ya casi llegamos, se puede ver la salida…..-dijo Furukabu ``ojala esa chikilla este bien´´ pensó preocupado y enojado consigo mismo por dejarte sola…..al salir la encontraron sentada en una roca saludándolos con la mano…..el primero en bajar fue Hiroto que enseguida se acerco a ella y la abrazo…..

-tonta me diste un gran susto!...-dijo enojado con los ojos cerrados y apegándola mas a el….-eh?...-luego la solto inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que avia echo…

-no era por preocuparte Hiro-chan…-le dijo sonriendo y ablando jugetonamente el ``Hiro-chan´´…..a lo que el se sonrrojo….luego empesaron abajar los demás…..

-TONTA DONDE DIABLOS TE AVIAS METIDO!... dijo mas que furiosa Ulvida mientras Elesis reia nerviosamente…..-NOS DISTE UN GRAN SUSTO!...

.Ulvida…..-dijo el Sr Kira…..-Emi debió tener una buena razón para irse…..-dijo sonrriendole y recordando como te fuiste cuando viste a Hiroto llorar….a lo que la chica entendió por que lo dijo y se sonrrojo….

-Emi?...no se llamaba Elesis?...-pregunto Endo con cara de ``no entendi´´….otra ves…..

-disculpen por no presentarme Elesis era mi apodo en el instituto Elien pero en realidad me llamo Emi Futami mucho gusto….-dijiste sonriendo y asiendo una leve reverencia….

- que lindaa!...-dijeron Tachimukai y Kabeyama….mientras Hiroto les mando una mirada asesina…..

-pero lo que todavía no entiendo es que porque estaba allí Emi…-dijo Hitomiko….

- ella nunca se fue chicos….-les dijo a el equipo Genesis…..-siempre los estuvo viendo como practicaban como crecían…..nunca los dejo…incluso hoy quiso ver a su equipo aunque ustedes no supieran que ella estaba allí…..-dijo el Sr. Kira…

- es eso cierto Emi?...-pregunto Ulvida y ella asintió…..-entonces porque diablos te fuiste del equipo?...-dijo enojada con los brazos cruzados…..

- esque…paso tanto tiempo que ya ni me acuerdo jejeje….-dijo nerviosa y nadie te creyo pero decidieron ya no preguntar ya que podía tener razones personales…..

- bien…..Sr. Kira necesitamos que nos acompañe…-dijo el detective todos ya sabían para que….-ustedes también chicos…-en cuanto lo dijo todos subieron a una camioneta que trajo el…..todos exepto…

-vamos Hiroto…..-dijo Emi tomandole del brazo acto que sonrrojo un poco al pelirrojo….

-espero volver a vernos….Endo…..-dijo sonrriendole aun con el sonrrojo

- mientras sigas jugando futbol…es seguro que nos veremos pronto…-dicho esto todos se fueron…


End file.
